1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of an actuator or switch and, in particular, to a new and useful actuator having means for locking an actuator button in a deactivated position which may be easily released and which may also provide means for locking the actuator in an actuated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention particularly relates to an actuator of the type which is adapted to be used with an electric hand tool. In this field, as in other similar fields, it is particularly disadvantageous if the actuator is capable of being actuated unintentionally, so that a tool or similar apparatus is switched on which may cause considerable damage. Thus, for example, a hand tool may be laid aside between two working operations and if the switch is actuated, for example, by the weight of the tool, the movement of the parts of the tool may cause considerable damage and possible injury. This is particularly serious in respect to a high speed power tool, such as an off-hand grinder, which might cause considerable damage if there were a possibility that the tool could be inadvertently turned on. On the other hand, it is also desirable that such tools may be simply and easily switched to an on position when desired.